Perfect
by PearlLane
Summary: Just what was going through Clark's head at the end of Spirit?


_Perfect_

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people and nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

Clark listened to the lyrics of the song as he danced with Lana. He had always dreamed this night might happen. He just never thought it actually would. It was perfect…

"_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning and I don't know where to go from here…"_

but not for him and Lana. The reason he hadn't wanted to come to prom was because he thought it couldn't live up to his expectations. _"Expectations are supposed to drive you to do more with your life, not stop you from living it."_ Chloe's words had run thought his head over and over since that day. They were what actually got him here, although Lois possessed by Dawn had helped a little. He had seen Lois kick people's butts before and he didn't want to be next, even though he knew she couldn't hurt him, so he came with her. Part of him was happy that Lois had made him come, he got to see Chloe win prom queen and that really was worth it all.

As he feared though, prom didn't live up to his expectations. Well seeing Chloe win actually outdid them but this, dancing with Lana, didn't. He was so happy when Lois had pushed him to do it but, now he wasn't as happy. He felt nothing with Lana, nothing at all. He had expected so much more from this moment. He looked around the crowded gym and his gaze landed on Chloe…

"_Something about you now, I can't quite figure out…"_

She looked so beautiful tonight, the tiara really was hers. He was now noticing how he really felt for Chloe. He loved her, not Lana. Lana was a thing of the past, he had gotten over her long ago, and he just didn't want to admit he was falling in love with his best friend. He had harbored these feelings for Chloe for some time now, just after she gave him the "let's be friends" card he had backed off. There had been times when Chloe had opened up the door to a relationship but Clark didn't want to break her heart again so he just shut it quietly. Plus he figured if he kept acting like he was still in love with Lana it would make everything so much easier because she had Jason and wouldn't want him so he could just let everyone believe what they had for so long. When he really was falling more and more for Chloe each day. Nobody knew and he liked it that way, the only secret he liked to keep from people, until now he needed to tell her.

"_Everything she does is beautiful; everything she does is great…"_

As Clark listened to the song more he realized that they were exactly his feelings for Chloe. It was true, there were all these people in the gym, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Chloe. He thought that this is their song; he should be dancing with her right now. He also couldn't help but notice the sad look on her face. "Is that because of me again?" he wondered to himself, "She still has feelings for me and seeing me with Lana only hurts her more." Clark sighed and was mentally kicking himself. Why did he always end up hurting her over and over? He hated that she wasn't having a good prom night because of him. He had to change that, he had to make this the best night ever.

"_What day is it and in what month, this clock never seemed so alive."_

He heard the song finish and he felt Lana move away and look up at him. He backed up too and gave her a brief smile before he left to go over to Chloe. He knew that this would look bad but he didn't care he was out to make this a night Chloe would never forget, he knew he wouldn't forget it ever.

Lana stood there open mouthed as Clark's actions. She saw him stride over to Chloe and she almost cried. Why was it just when she realized her feelings for him, he realized his feelings for Chloe? Lana just sighed and left the gym.

Chloe had been watching Clark and Lana dancing out of the corner of her eye. She stopped when she saw Clark staring at her. She heard the song end and thought it would be safe to look back. Clark had just walked away from Lana! Lana Lang, love of his life. He was now walking towards her! Chloe Sullivan, his best friend who had been madly in love with him since the first day she met him. She slightly pinched herself to make sure this was all real, "Ouch", yep it sure was. But why? Why now? Chloe looked over to see a flabbergasted Lana leave the gym. Chloe couldn't help but let a small smile slip from her lips. Lana finally knew how Chloe had been feeling this past four years. She just couldn't believe it, Clark Kent blew off Lana for her.

Clark saw a small smile play across Chloe's lips and it made him smile. He loved that smile, it was so beautiful. Just like her, it would light up a room like fireworks on the fourth of July. Clark had finally reached Chloe's table, he stood beside her chair and held out his hand. "May I be so lucky as to share a dance with the Queen?"

Chloe was dieing on the inside but she managed to keep her cool on the outside. "Why I would love to dance with you kind sir." She grabbed his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. The band was now playing one of her favorites, _Blind_. It reminded her of the way she felt for Clark. She put her arms around his neck and got a bit closer than they had been the last time they did this. She looked up into his green eyes and was lost immediately.

Clark's heart was pounding so hard now, he liked that Chloe had pulled herself closer to him. He placed his hands on her hips; he noticed she was staring at him. He could just drown in her gorgeous green eyes, but he managed to swim his way back and form a sentence. "So Chloe you know prom didn't quite reach my expectations."

Chloe was snapped back to reality when Clark had said that prom didn't quite meet his expectations. She tried not to show her disappointment, "Really? And why is that?"

Clark gave her his best smile, "Well actually it outdid them, I got to dance with the prettiest girl at the prom." Chloe again tried not to let her smile falter, "Well lucky you, I am sure Lana liked it too." She started to turn around to leave him when he tightened his grip on her.

"Who said anything about Lana? I meant the prom queen." He knew she would think he meant Lana and he knew it was a great way to surprise her saying it was her.

It worked, Chloe stood open mouthed from some time. "Is this real Clark? Are you joking with me, because I don't remember them naming a prom jester? I swear if you are playing with me…" Chloe never got to finish her sentence. Clark finally closed the space between them and kissed her. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers and looked deep into her eyes. "No they didn't crown me jester but I would like to be your king."

Chloe was so shocked; she was actually at a loss for words, speechless. Where had this come from? When did Clark stop loving Lana and start liking her? Chloe still thought this was too good to be true. She searched his eyes to see if she could find any trace of a joke in them. Nope, nothing but love, care, and honesty. Chloe gave him a big smile and looked him up and down and came back up to meet his gaze. "Well I guess you'll do" she leaned in and gave him a big kiss. She was still in shock that this was really happening; this was a night she would never forget.

Clark was just so happy she hadn't turned him away. He couldn't help but pick Chloe up and spin her around a few times. He didn't care who saw them, all that mattered was he was king to Chloe's queen and everything was perfect.


End file.
